


Tumescere Potionem

by NerdyCJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyCJ/pseuds/NerdyCJ
Summary: Just a new version of pregnancy I thought up, feel free to use. Comment your work it inspired, I would love to read it.





	Tumescere Potionem

The Tumescere Potionem has two Parts for fertility and conception for couples who can’t conceive children using conventional means, Men who wish to carry children, or Woman who wish to be single mothers.

The first part is important for Men who wish to carry and birth when their spouse is unable to, are gay, or wish to carry their own child exclusively. Woman are unable to use this spell to create or grow a suitable womb if their biological womb is naturally damaged or malformed, due to it using available genetic makeup to form, it would not change their situation unfortunately. 

Utero Incrementum is a complex spell, using intense concentration, Magical and mental strength to create a permanent womb to house potential fetus’. The complexities arise because not only is the spell creating a womb in a body that normally wouldn’t house one, but the body must adjust to the womb as it grows once successful conception takes place. 

The spell also rearranges the males’ anus, so it can absorb sperm into the womb like a woman’s body. The seed of the donor or spouse gets wedged into a new opening in the anus, that only opens during arousal. The sperm then quickens to the new womb. The spell then mixes the genetic material of the carrier and the sperm provider, creating a fetus. Male pregnancy goes about the same as a woman’s, but requires an earlier delivery through C-section. Men lack a natural delivery passage and child carrying hips. Instead of 9 months, male pregnancy only last 7. In Premature children; most internal systems are well developed, but the lungs may still be immature. Medical assistance may be required during and after delivery.

Utero Incrementum is a one time spell. The womb and biological changes are permanent, unless the womb is removed completely through surgery. Men can only carry male heirs, due to the lack of estrogen in their bodies. Men cannot breastfeed after pregnancy either.

The second part to the Tumescere Potionem is creating the complicated potion itself. Its purpose is to create male seed from blood and various potion ingredients to ensure conception. The potion triggers fertility, and alters blood cells into living sperm cells. This is helpful for infertile men and/or woman who wish to conceive with other woman/men. Once the donor blood is added to the potion, the amber potion should start to turn white and thick after stirring counter clockwise. Under a microscope or magnifying charm, the potion should appear to be no different than observing regular seminal fluids. The sperm are extra fertile and strong, due to the potion base, and should be inserted manually immediately after the potion is finished. For best results, orgasm tends to solidify conception. 

Tumescere Potionem Components and Instruction

Agapanthus (Six crushed petals)- is considered to be both a magical and a medicinal plant, and the plant of fertility and pregnancy. Enhances uterotonic activity (increases the tone of uterine muscles. 

¼ cup Almond milk- Almonds have been considered a symbol of fertility throughout the ages. Almonds are high in vitamin B1, B6, E, Zinc, Copper, Manganese, Calcium, Iron, Magnesium, Phosphorus, monounsaturated fats plus a great source of protein and fibre.  
The Vitamin E in almonds is powerful antioxidant and increases fertility in both men and women.  
Asparagus ( 3 diced stalks)- can help increase sperm count.  
Stir clockwise with a Birch rod- Birch wood has strong fertility connections. Represents renewal, new beginnings and birth.  
Geranium (7 drops of essential oil): This oil is fantastic for balancing hormones, encourage conception, and safe pregnancy. It also has the soothing effect of calming emotions and helping you to distress.  
Hawthorn Berries (Berry and leaf tea, steeped overnight; ½ cup): The berries contain antioxidants, substances that can reduce DNA cellular damage by destroying molecules known as free radicals. Prevents essential hypertension in pregnancy.  
Mandrake root (Peeled strips, ½ pound)- Enhances conception, strengthens Womb.  
Marshmallow seeds (12 seeds, crushed into fine powder) - Fights infertility and impotence; Natural aphrodisiac. Thickens Uterus Lining.  
Ginger root (One whole root, chopped): Ginger increases circulation, promotes a healthy inflammation response and improves digestion for proper nutrient absorption, boosting overall health.  
Goji berry, dried fruit (Ten crushed berries): Goji berries protect sperm from hyperthermia (overheating), increase hormone levels, sperm quantity and quality through their high antioxidant content.  
Red Carnelian (Stone caldron to brew potion) is said to boost fertility, energy, promote sexuality and planned reproduction. Red Carnelian also stimulate and balance the uterus. Balances reproductive hormones and helps guard against miscarriage.

After combining the ingredients, simmer on a high heat, stirring with the birch rod clockwise until the potion turns. After combining the ingredients, simmer on a high heat, stirring with the birch rod clockwise until the potion turns from a brown coloring to one of amber. Scoop out a single portion with a copper ladle, pouring it into a Red Carnelian bowl. With a knife, slice a deep wound into the palm of the blood donor, allowing the blood to flow freely into the potion until roughly a pint is contributed. Stir with the Birch rod counter clockwise, until the potion is transformed into white seminal fluid.


End file.
